fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Arclight
|name=Michael Arclight |kanji= |romaji='' '' |alias=Angel's God |status=Alive |race=Half Angel |birthdate=Unknown |birthplace=Unknown |gender=Male/Female |age=21 |blood type= |education= |hair color=Blue |eye color=Blue |vision= |skin tone=Normal |height=5,8ft. |weight=210lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color=Blue |guild mark location=Knee |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation=Dragon Gunfire |previous affiliation=Gear Chronicle |partners=Elizabeth Lightfillia |previous partners=Melody Fahrenheart |occupation=Angel |previous occupation= |team=Team Michael |previous team= |base of operations=Dragon Gunfire |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies=Scar |relatives=Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father |magic=Elemental Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill=Light Make Sword |equipment= Angelitana |debut= |image gallery= }} Michael Arclight ( マイケル・アークライト Maikeru ākuraito) Is one of the main protagonists of Fairy Tail: Resurgence. He is a wondering magician who is a member of Gear Chronicles and left to go on a mission to find the one that gave him amnesia. History When Michael was a kid, Michael was born a girl and transitioned to look like a boy. When his parents looked at Michael, They abandoned him/her and left him/her alone for the next 5 years until he was found by the guild master of Gear Chronicle and asked him/her if he wanted to join and he agreed to join. When he was over 50 years old, Everyone looked at him/her and said that he wasn't aging because he was a angel that would never age meaning that he is immortal. When he went on a job, he was kidnapped by someone and he experimented on him giving him amnesia until he was knocked unconscious. The last thing he remembers is that the man that gave him amnesia was a Dragon. Appearance Michael when he first appeared in Elizabeth's hometown, Hargeon, he had a appearance of a normal civilian wearing a normal sweatshirt with a golden necklace with blue jewels and a necklace of a cross. he has long blue hair and blue eyes and a cute personality that many people think is cute when he joined Gear Chronicle. When he went on a adventure with Elizabeth, he wears a kimono outfit that changes color whenever he thinks of any elemental magic. * When he thinks of fire, his/her outfit changes to blue and orange. * When he thinks of ice, his/her outfit changes to blue and skyblue. * When he thinks of wind, his/her outfit changes to blue and light green. * When he thinks of earth, his/her outfit changes to blue and dark green. Personality Michael has a sorta mixture of a guyish and a girlish personality because of how he was born. he always has a smile on his face and always keeps on fighting when he finds the one that gave him amnesia. When Elizabeth joined him/her, he had a new personality being friendship and became best friends and partners so they can find more people to bring along to find the one that gave him amnesia. Sometimes when he thinks of Elizabeth, he starts to lose control and have tsundere-ish personalities and can't stop until Elizabeth does something. Weakness Michael is shown to have a appearance of a girl but a voice of a boy which sometimes gets in the way when he starts to fight against rouges and dark wizards. People always ask that if he is a boy or a girl because of his voice and the appearance having the breast size which makes him/her start to scream in embarrassment. Sometimes when he is with Elizabeth, he sometimes think of her which makes him/her start to lose control and lose his/her magic for only a hour leaving him/her worthless as what he thinks and just sitting down and muttering to herself thinking that she's worthless. Equipment Angelitana - The Angelitana is the name of the personal weapon that Michael uses for close-range combat for fighting rouges and dark mages that use swords. It holds the power use any source of any elemental magic that he can think off. * Fire: When he thinks of fire, his/her katana is lighted on fire and he does various fire-based magic with his/her katana. * Ice: When he thinks of ice, his/her katana is frozen and he does various ice-based magic with his/her katana. * Wind: When he thinks of wind, his/her katana is enhanced with wind and he does various wind-based magic with his/her katana. * Earth: When he thinks of earth, his/her katana is covered with rocks and he does various earth-based magic with his/her katana. -Angelic Kimono - His/her kimono outfit is made of silk from the heaven's and holds magic inside his/her kimono. Whenever he thinks of any elemental magic, it starts to flow around him/her doing that magic. * Fire: When he thinks of fire, his/her robe starts to change color to blue and orange and is lighted on fire to do fire-based magic. * Ice: When he thinks of ice, his/her robe starts to change color to blue and skyblue and is frozen on ice to do ice-based magic. * Wind: When he thinks of wind, his/her robe starts to change color to blue and light green and is enhanced with wind to do wind-based magic. * Earth: When he thinks of earth, his/her robe starts to change color to blue and dark green and is covered with rocks and pebbles to do earth-based magic. Magic Michael is hold to carrying Angelic magic based on Fire, Ice, Wind, and Earth. Everytime he thinks of neither of those 4 elements, he starts to do various magic based on that element that he thought off. Fire: Whenever he thinks of fire, he does fire-based magic and controls fire and can absorb it's power to make various weapons, and absorb fire to make it his/her own fire. Fire Absorbing: he starts to absorb fire from any mage and makes it his/her own for his/her advantage. he can do anything with it, Make any weapons, Summon fireballs, and Fire Make Sword: he starts to make swords based on fire, There are various types of swords that he can make. He can start to move the sword by using telekinetic magic and can slash magicians with a blink of an eye. Fireball: he starts to make fireballs and throws them at dark magicians. he can do anything with it. Make it bigger, make it longer, make it wider, etc... Ice: Whenever he thinks of ice, he does ice-based magic and controls ice and can absorb it's power to do Ice make magic. Ice Absorbing: he starts to absorb ice from any mage and does ice make magic. Ice Make Magic: he starts to make anything with ice that he can use as a advantage. Wind: Whenever he thinks of wind, he starts to have the ability to heal anyone of his/her allies and can control wind making tornadoes and hurricanes. Healing abilities: he can heal anyone that is injured or sick without wasting his/her magic. Wind Making: he can make powerful windstorms by controlling the wind. he can make hurricanes and tornadoes to make powerful storms to blow away magicians that are in his way. Earth: Whenever he thinks of earth, he starts to control rocks using his foot and can easily send magicians flying. Earth Make Magic: he starts to make anything using trees, rocks, dirt, and mountains and makes powerful weapons to battle any magician that wants to fight him. Earth Cataclysm: he starts to summon a sword from the bottom of any mountain, tree, canyon, etc... and it slashes magicians that stand in his path. Relationship Elizabeth Maxwell - he has a major relationship with her becoming his/her best friend and partner. Maxwell Aldstien - he has a major friendship with him because they were childhood friends before he disappeared. Category:Wandering Mage Category:Human Category:Angel Category:Gear Chronicle